


'Cause I want it all

by caseyblevins



Category: Check Please, Check Please! (Webcomic), omgcp
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyblevins/pseuds/caseyblevins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this post :</p><p>"consider this:</p><p>the haus drunkenly singing/yelling mr. brightside at the top of their lungs while jack is in the background facepalming" </p><p>via http://milkteabobafett.tumblr.com/post/142430125550/consider-this </p><p> ~ ~ ~</p><p>Along the way Jack thinks he could have gotten something lost in translation.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I want it all

They’re all chatting in different parts of the first floor when it happens— scattered across like the many red plastic cups. It’s nearing 2am and the music has become a faded noise, background to the inner workings of the party. The intricate conversations, the gazes, the silent connections leading to more.

Jack is against the staircase watching everyone quietly. He makes absent minded conversations and nods of the head as people come by, or to the music, but mostly he modestly watches.

Taking in the scenery.

But then the song comes on and hell breaks loose, the beat becoming so loud the whole floor shakes, and Jack watches the biome scatter. Shitty yells something beginning with “Hell fucking,” dropping a “KILLERRRRRS” and ending in a slurred “BROS!”

Along the way Jack thinks he could have gotten something lost in translation.

He was wrong.

Ransom and Holster politely tell the girls they’re beside that they must go. It’s nearly patriotic, as if they’re about to head off to war. But they’ve had their weight in beer and are ready to complete the lip sync olympics.

Shitty, before yelling and elbowing Jack, runs to Lardo. Spinning the girl into him, both nearly jumping with excitement.

The frogs all glance at each other and back to their elders, and with a bit of eye contact, they all meet in the middle.

Bitty is sitting, and barely hears it. But then the tune begins.

 _COMING OUT OF MY CAGE AND I’VE BE—_ the haus echoes.

Bitty watches in amazement, humming along before looking to Jack, confused and dumbfounded for a moment. He’s amazed, yes, but more so in a ‘Oh _god_ this’ manner rather than an understanding approval.

Bitty laughs and makes his way over to the tall lost boy, elbowing his hip. “It’s a really big song Mr. Zimmermann, do you not know it?” He chirps lightly, looking up to him.

Jack clears his throat and yells back “Bitty I am not as up to date, apparently, on pop culture references as my companions here…”

_IT WAS ONLY A KISS, IT WAS ONLY A KISS_

Bitty huffs, releasing an “oh I _never_!” Before smiling and adding “It’s a good song Mr. Zimmermann, you should try it out— being up to date.”

_OPEN UP MY EAGER EYYYEEEESSS_

He then skips off to Shitty, who’s been beckoning him for the final round of the chorus. Shitty puts his arm around Lardo and Bitty, and the trio sing off into the end and final note of the song. Ransom and Holster act as if they have instruments. The frogs jump around and sing terribly, but bubbling with passion. The entire haus bursting with a united energy. 

_CAUSE I’M MR. BRIGHTSIDEEEE!_

Jack sits against the wall with a chuckle. When the song finally ends, as well as the clapping— from a well hammered audience, and the music goes back to it’s expected volume, he chirps at them. Saying that it was “quite the show” that he’s sure they “won’t regret ever.”

In the morning, no one admits, after nursing several headaches and sitting over toilets and trash cans, that it may have been a bit much. And Jack, doesn’t admit he had stayed up late and listened to most of the Killers discography.

None the wiser. 

_(I never….)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope this was enjoyable on some level.
> 
> All credit to characters goes to author Ngozi, and idea goes to milkteabobafett on tumblr
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more messily written ideas and content!
> 
> reblog on tumblr: http://maplebits.tumblr.com/post/142494561408/consider-this
> 
> omgcp blog: maplebits.tumblr.com  
> writing blog: inkedfingertips.tumblr.com  
> main blog: emilydlckinson.tumblr.com


End file.
